Drabbles of Love
by Robot Heart
Summary: Shuffle-Meme. 10 Songs, 10 pairings, 10 Drabbles. Sometimes love didn't work out... and then there were those times it did. Sasuke x Sakura, Neji, Hinata x Naruto, Neji x Tenten, Kiba x Ino, Gaara x Ino, Shikamaru x Temari, Sakura x Sasuke x Ino (Platonic)


**A/N:**

Sometimes I just like popping up and writing stuff. This time it's a shuffle-meme... and it'll be focused on Naruto pairings. (Although I dwelled on putting different pairings from different animes, but what category would that go under?)

Anyways. Enjoy!

* * *

**The Rules:**

1. Pick a fandom, pairing, or whatever.

2. Shuffle your tune-age.

3. Use the first ten songs and write a drabble for each.

* * *

1. Everything Has Changed [Feat. Ed Sheeran] – _Taylor Swift._

Sasuke x Sakura

There was a small hope in me that when I opened my eyes she would be there, green eyes and long rosy hair. It stayed with me day after day, but she would never be there, I was always alone, always stuck. I have to remind myself that this was what I wanted, I wanted to avenge everything they had put me through as a child.

Sakura had held the door open for me back then, but I did not dare take a step back...some days I wish I had.

Now, it was too late... there was no going back.

2. If I Die Young – _The Band Perry_

? x Neji

"Everyone's life comes to an end at some point… and if it was him speaking right now, he'd remind me of destiny. He'd remind us all that we each had somewhere to go, a place for us…" there is a short pause in their speech, they grip the podium. "It's hard to even say those words, let alone believe them with his casket behind me… Neji died protecting our country… honourable" their lips tighten as they try to stifle their sob. "We can only thank him for his sacrifice, and respect the life he lived… never forgetting that short time"

3. Beth [_Glee Version] – Kiss _

Hinata x Naruto

It often got lonely, with a husband always at work and an empty house; she often had to remind herself that this was what she wanted. Sometimes it was harder than usual, the long nights, the days she remembered the war …Naruto had other things to worry about though, the country being built from the ground up after all… She felt selfish complaining…so she stayed quiet, something she was used to.

It didn't take long for others to notice her pain though, but she made them swear not to tell Naruto, a Hokage's wife had to be strong after all.

4. Princess of China [Feat. Rihanna] – Coldplay

Tenten x Neji

Once upon a time I loved somebody. It was a long time ago…and I was not really sure when it started or when it ended. The feelings all came rushing back up to the surface often, and sometimes I reminded myself of what I could have had. The Hyuuga family was much more prominent then my own, I could have been a princess…

Tenten Hyuuga sounded nice, but any last name attached to mine sounded _right_.

Instead, I was alone… the relationship between us quickly fading until one of us was no more

Once upon a time I loved him.

5. She Will Be Loved – _Maroon 5_

Kiba x Ino

Sasuke did not deserve her.

Ino deserved much better; it was too bad that the girl couldn't see that for herself. Instead she kept trying, kept training, kept starving herself to get thinner…he could see how he affected her. He hated it, hated it so much that he often took out his anger on her, bickering at her about her 'boyfriend'. In truth, he wished she noticed him… notice he who had been trying for her sake.

He was never good with his words, though…the most he could do was protect her.

So that's what Kiba did, he protected her.

6. I Won't Let You Go, Darling – _Hedley_

Sakura x Sasuke

There's still some part of me that wanted to see him when I opened my eyes. Some may call me crazy for clinging so long, for wanting him back at my side despite trying (and succeeding) to kill some of my best friends. I couldn't let him go though, he remained forever at the back of my mind and I knew he would stay there.

Guilt-ridden and lonely, I remember him easily slipping away from my grasp. It is this that pushes me, to work, to train and to bring him back with Naruto.

He's not leaving me this time.

7. Be Calm – _fun._

Gaara x Ino

I don't remember a lot of anything anymore. Ever since the demon left me I get lost in my own thoughts, not knowing the great expanse of them. It is then that she finds me, I don't remember her at first, but slowly she works her way back and I associate her with kindness, with loyalty, and with flowers. She is there when I think of her, and even when I don't, she is what I remember.

I realize my feelings for her, and I remember to breathe, to keep calm. Like always, she is quick to see through me.

8. Kiss You Inside Out – _Hedley_

Ino x Kiba

When his lips touch mine it is hot, it is static, and his hands feel, in contrast to mine, rough and wild. His breath fans against my skin and it makes me shiver, and I stare at him for a long moment now that we've finally kissed. A strange development, but I didn't _dislike_ the feeling.

I barely notice his hand cupping my rump or the other slightly under the back of my shirt, instead it is the intense stare of his eyes. "I love you" he admits and I feel like kissing him again but only nod "Me too."

9. Shut Up and Let Me Go – _The Ting Tings_

Shikamaru x Temari

Again. We were fighting, and it was just so… _troublesome._

She was angry about something…it probably had to do with his laziness or that he forgot something. Or maybe it had to do with the fact he kept saying that word. It did not matter, because she was currently the angriest he'd ever seen her…angry enough to destroy things around the house to be yelling enough that tears slowly started to seep from her eyes.

All he could do was silently stare at her, as she wrecked the house, and when she had finally stormed out, he heaved a sigh.

10. The Last Time [Feat. Gary Lightbody] – _Taylor Swift_

Ino x Sasuke x Sakura

When he comes back, she doesn't believe it. Doesn't think it's true that he's still alive, that he's still allowed to set-foot in the village. Sakura is ready to crumble, and Ino is quick to help her friend.

They stay together the first few nights, but when there's the knock on her friend's door, she already knows who it is. Sasuke stands on the other side when Ino opens it and he looks momentarily surprised to see her there.

Before he can even get it out, ask for her, Ino is quick to answer "No", the door shuts on him.

* * *

**E/N:**

Hope you enjoyed! And No, I didn't have it set to a playlist or anything…I just apparently have way too many love songs. I always enjoy a good meme, so don't be afraid to send me more.

Please R&R.


End file.
